High life,and their good byes
by mynameistwinky
Summary: The first meeting was the worst, but do they really want a sad Goodbye? It all started their first year, and they thought it ended their last. Are the really going to do it, or will they run? A choice must be made, but will it be the right one (This is a Shizaya. Fem Shizuo, and male Izaya. and it's not all Drama Trust me! XD)


**Rating: T for language, violence, and sexual themes. (might go up in later chappy's. =P)**

**Pairing: Fem Shizuo, Izaya, and maybe other small side pairings.**

**Setting: High School AU. (might change in later chap.'s as well. :P)**

**Enjoy!~ Plz rate an comment cuz idk if this is rlly any good.~ (^v^) srry if I fail u.**

**If u flame it'll be used 2 make sum of mah 'special brownies.' ;P Plus, just a side note. Ima make the characters certain heights, an stuff cuz, i just Love making tall ppl rlly short in certain gender bends. XDD**

* * *

**Introduction**

It was a normal day in the city of Ikebukoru. Kids were running to school, as were others being chased. It was especially normal for two of this cities two biggest damage causing duo. One of the twos name is Shizuo Heiwajima. She looks like an average girl most of the time. She has friends, but not a lot of them. She's a normal high school girl with Long bleached blonde hair that goes down to her hips, light honey brown eyes, and an abnormally large bust size of double D's that make some question if she's really Japanese like she says. She's about 5'3, so she's shorter than most of the guys, and girls, which she really hates as well.

She's not was one to brag about anything really. She'd be proud if she did things right, and she really cares about most of the people around her. She might have a lot of friends, but at times she prefers to be alone. The main reason for this is mostly because of who her brother is. Her little brothers' name is Kasuka Heiwajima, but while he's working he's referred by the name Yuhei Hanejima. He's a rising actor, and becoming famous fast. For this reason a lot of people(mostly teenage girls)tried getting close to Shizuo. She tried to be alone, but there were some people that she truly did like hanging out with. Even if they were mostly guys, and no girls except for about two.

The two girls names were Celty Sturluson, also known as "**The Black Rider**" or "**The Headless Rider**", is a Dullahan from Ireland who came to Japan looking for her stolen head. She lives with one of Shizuo's close friends Shinra Kishitani. The others name is **Erika Karisawa.** She has brown eyes and dark brown hair that is pulled back into a braid at the back of her head, with two pieces of her hair hanging freely in front of her ears. Erika is in the Dollars Gang, and can usually be found driving around the city with her friends Walker, Saburo and Kadota. She and Walker are both Otakus (people obsessed with anime and manga.) Other than those two she doesn't really know any other girls her age who she can stand to be around for to long.

The way she looks also attracts people for some reason. Many people will openly admit that she's beautiful, but will deny it if they think she's around for one very good reason. Since Shizuo was young she's been super strong. Not strong like you'd think a teenage girl or boy would or should be, but a superhuman type, and this is why many people stay away from her, and attracts certain people to her, like Shinra. She doesn't like her strength at all though. In fact, she hates it. That strength is the reason many people call her a monster.

Shizuo developed her superhuman strength when she was young. The first time she realized this was the time her brother Kasuka ate her favorite pudding, and she picked up the fridge, and tried to throw it at him. She ended up breaking her arm. Things like this happened often after that. She would get extremely angry, and try to throw something at someone. By the time she was a certain age she had broken every bone in her body. She stopped caring about that though after a certain number of hospital visits.

Shizuo may not have had many friends, but that strength is the reason people know her. Also the way she looks, but that's besides the point. Shinra, by some strange and twisted logic, became Shizuo's best friend. It's strange, but she grew to love him. Kinda like the way you'd love a brother. She'd doesn't really get injured anymore. If she does she doesn't feel it at all. It's the other way around. People get on her nerves. Mostly the male population.

It's not like she wants to hurt them, and they're mostly the ones who start it in her, and her friends' opinion. They mostly just start by hitting on her, and them it just goes all down hill from there. To sum it up, they piss her off, she looses it, and someone's in pain, and most likely hospitalized. The school used to freak out about it when she'd rip bleachers, and fences from where they are, but they just stopped caring after a certain amount of incidents. It'd only happen at least once or twice a month so they didn't mind all to much. As long as she didn't kill them. Which she didn't! She only beat them half to death. It was a good irony you'd find after getting your butt kicked by her. Though, the strange thing is, if you ask a few people who took her beating by her hand they might say they enjoyed it, which most people think is ridiculous.

OK, now it's time to introduce our second damage causing duo member, who is no other than Izaya Orihara! He's a lot more trouble than a lot of people think he is. He's probably the biggest trouble making troll you'll ever meet for Many reasons. One of them being that he sometimes, just for fun or a joke, he'll make people want to commit suicide. It's no big deal for him. He enjoys watching their reactions, and conning people out of an into certain things is fun for him as well.

But, there's probably nothing more fun for him than messing with Shizuo. It all started the day they met, and he never would've guessed that she'd be so entertaining to him. When he first saw her was on the first day of high school. That's when it all started, and it was a game the young Orihara didn't want to stop playing. He's a really strange guy, and a lot of people don't like him. A lot of people hate him to be exact. He's only 16 years old, but he's already really smart. Almost as smart as a collage graduate.

He's about 5'10, and he's still growing. He has dark raven hair that's cut kind of short, but long enough to cover his eyes when he tilts his head a certain way. His eyes are what most people notice about him though. They're as red as sapphires in the sun, and they turn a numerous number of different shades, but most people notice them the most when he's in the sun or in bright lights. It kind of annoys him, because he gets the same reaction from almost everyone. They're either amazed or creeped out by him on first site, and really, to him, it just gets old.

When he gets bored bad things happen, or someone, somewhere, is being trolled by him over the computer. If those don't amuse him, he tries to seek out his number-one favorite target. One that hasn't died even after being hit by a truck. One that never makes him feel bored, and only amazes him every time he see's it. This poor, poor, 'target', is named Shizuo Heiwajima, and to him she's the perfect plaything. She's, in his words, his favorite monster.

* * *

**OK, guys!~ This is all i got for the first chappy, but I'll write more if i get at least 1reveiw!~ Hell, I'll write even if i get 0 cuz it's fun, but it's good 2have sum encouragement ya'know? (^w^)**


End file.
